


request

by Ester_Roubuck



Series: SMZS prompt fills [1]
Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ester_Roubuck/pseuds/Ester_Roubuck
Summary: Karman Prompt Fill
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Series: SMZS prompt fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665364
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	request

Hey guys, sorry but this is not a fic. My first fic [ Rebirth ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047267/chapters/55120357) was written for this tumblr prompt: 

> You know that scene where they're celebrating aman's death and rebirth? Kartik walks in instead of Goggle and aman's not around but he sees the picture w the mala and the death rituals and freaks out. He either freaks and starts a fight with everyone in the tripathi family or he breaks down because he feels guilty for ever asking to meet the family, for kissing him on the train and for not leaving when aman told him to.

So I am now asking you guys for other prompts for Karman. I will probably not be able to take up every prompt but I will try to do justice to as many as possible. I will not be attempting any Goggle/Kusum.

You can leave your prompts in the comments or DM me at [IG|Ester_Roubuck](https://www.instagram.com/ester_roubuck/)

* * *


End file.
